


Fallen Brothers

by sauciemel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel





	Fallen Brothers

They had all been sitting in the helicopter, checking their weapons and their kits. It had been a simple mission to collect some intel and a file. They were on their way back to Helmand.

Staff Sergeants B. Tyler Grady and Nicholas R. O’Flaherty were sitting with a map out adding new things to it that they had found out during the mission. The red crosses showed where the enemy had moved from. The black ones showed where they were rumoured to be. 

“Who’s on the beer run when we get back?” Elias Sanchez called out.

“That would be you Eli seeing as you were the first one to bring it up.” Ty said with humour in his voice.

“Fuck.” Eli uttered. 

That set the others in the helicopter off laughing.

Corpsman Kelly Abbott was changing the dressing on Owen Johns shoulder. 

Digger the final member of the team was laughing hard.

Nick had been about to add something to the conversation when he heard the pilot in his ear.

~They have a lock on us. Buckle the fuck up back there. ~

Nick looked at Ty who still had his earpiece in and nodded.

“Buckle up Sidewinder. We aren’t out the woods yet.” Ty ordered as he pocketed the map, took up his gun, aimed it out the windows, and scanned for the enemy.

Nick did the same, knowing that Sanchez and Digger would have the other side covered.

What happened next happened so fast. Bullets flew from the helicopter down on the ground. They took a few out but nothing could stop the ground to air missile that had been fired at them. No one had time to react. 

Kels remembered Ty’s voice barking out to brace for impact; the pilot calling out the mayday and that they were going down. Then nothing.

-

Kelly was the first to wake up and he felt himself being hauled. “Get the fuck off me.” He yelled as he looked up to see some dude trying to drag him towards a flatbed truck. That’s when he noticed the boot of his Staff Sergeant and team leader of Sidewinder Ty Grady on the truck. Kelly struggled more but that just seemed to make the guy more angry. 

The next thing he heard was a very very angry voice that for once isn’t aimed at him to tell him to get his fat navy ass down. Kelly then heard the dude scream and yell at Nick in Farsi. Then Kelly was dropped and as he hit the dusty ground, he pulled Nick’s knife out of the assholes thigh and could only watch as Nick is dragged away, limp and out cold. “LET THEM GO!!!” He screamed.

Kelly saw one of the men turn back to come for him when shots rang out from behind him. Kelly tried to scramble back up to go after the men taking his two brothers, but his head swam and he fell back to his knees. He knew he has a concussion but Ty and Nick needed him. The last thing Kelly saw before darkness took him was the truck driving away with Ty and Nick in the back.

-

Nick felt the ice-cold water hit him and he tried to jump up but found he was shackled. Focussing his eyes, they landed on three tall men with turbans on their heads and facemasks. “Fuck.” He muttered as he realised that they had been taken. They started yelling at him in Farsi. He understood every word but he wasn’t gonna let these assholes know that. So he did what he had been trained to do.

“Nicholas Reilly O’Flaherty. Staff Sergeant United States Marine Corps. 022345248.” Nick said loud and clear.

The men asked him again why were they there. What did they take? To which Nick repeated his mantra. That’s when the blows started. Nick had been expecting them. He didn’t falter once in his name rank and serial number.

-

Nick came to and he was back in that damp dark musty cell. The ceiling was low. He was able to sit up and still have room. If he reached his arms up he could touch the ceiling without stretching. That’s when he felt the split in his lip, the ache in his knee and the bruises forming on his ribs. “Great.” He muttered. Then he heard chains moving. “Ty?” he called out.

Ty came to; his head was pounding when he heard Nick’s voice. “Irish. What the fuck is going on?”

“Shh keep it down. If they know you’re awake…” Nick didn’t finish as he heard the voices of their captors.

“Bring them both.”

Ty scurried away from the door as it opened. The guy came to him and Ty kicked out at him knocking the prick on his ass.

“Ty…Ty don’t...just go with them.” Nick pleaded.

“Like fuck. I am not gonna go easy.” Ty kicked out again as two more came in and dragged him by his ankles.

“Ty…they won’t hesitate to…”

Ty saw the butt of the gun come down and then darkness.

Nick watched as they picked Ty up under his arms and dragged him. They told Nick to follow them. He watched as they tied Ty to the chair. Then he was dragged and shoved into one facing him, tied down like Ty. Nick watched as Ty groaned.

“I am gonna shove that fucking gun up your nose.” Ty said as he lifted his head up and saw Nick in front of him. “Hey come here often?”

Nick rolled his eyes at Ty. “You are something else you know that?”

“Coming from you that’s a compliment. So, what’s the situation?”

“The situation is that we are fucked. As far as I can tell, no one else is here. So that’s a good thing. But they like to hit.” Nick said.

“I can see. Well, they try to hit. The doc has given you bigger bruises in sparring.”

Nick smiled and then he saw the big ass guy whom he had gathered was in charge.

Ty followed Nick’s gaze. “That the guy who hits like a girl?”

“That’s the one.”

“Bring it on.” Ty squared his shoulders as the dude spoke.

“You are the one in charge?”

“B. Tyler Grady. Staff Sergeant United States Marine Corps. 236350796.” Ty said turning his head away and looked at Nick.

“What does the B stand for?”

“Bastard.” Ty said as he winked at Nick.

“You are insane.”

“Totally.” Ty said with a stupid grin as his chair was tipped and dragged away. “I won’t be long.”

“Yeah I’ll wait here for you then.” Nick said, he didn’t know how the fuck Ty could be so damn calm in this.

Nick was left sat in the chair alone, but he could hear what they were doing to Ty. He heard the blows, the grunts from Ty.

“You call that a fucking punch. A fifth grade girl hits harder than that.” Ty spat out in an English accent.

Nick shook his head and laughed a little. He didn’t know how long he sat listening to them beat on Ty or how Ty goaded them with different accents. His Irish one was pretty damn good.

-

They were dragged back to a different cell and both thrown inside.

“Let me see.” Nick said as he got up onto his knees. They were both still shackled by their wrists and ankles.

“It’s not that bad. Had worse. What about you?”

“They didn’t touch me. Think they thought me hearing them beat the shit out of you would make me crack.”

“Well they are amateurs I can tell you that. Piss poor at this. You can do way much better.”

“Thanks…I think.” Nick said as he sat down and Ty sat with his back against his. 

“We will get out of this Nick. I promise.”

“I know.” Nick said.

~*~

The first week passed much the same as the first two days. They dragged them both out the cell and beat them so the other could hear. Nick was sat listening this day. Ty was speaking in a Russian accent telling them that they were holding whatever piece of torturing equipment all wrong. He even told them how to wield it, where to place it to get the best reaction.

“For fucks sake Grady shut the fuck up and stop teaching our torturers how to torture.”

“If I am gonna be maimed I want it done fucking right.” Ty yelled.

They changed tack and started to take then separately. That is when Nick feared for them both. Scared that Ty wouldn’t come back. Then they would drag Nick away and he was scared he wouldn’t go back to Ty. They had kept each other going during that first week.

They were sleep deprived; given a small cup of what he was sure was dishwater and stale bread once a day. 

All the while Ty kept telling them they would get out of this.

-

The second week they changed tact again. They unshackled them both and they were led to a small clearing. It was blazing hot. 

“Shirts off.”

Nick looked at Ty. Who shrugged and pulled his torn and bloody shirt off and tucked it into the back of his pants. “Well it’s nice to be out in the air and sunshine.”

“It’s not a fucking vacation Ty.” Nick said as he pulled his shirt off and tucked is into his back pocket.

“It’s been a week since we had fresh air, be thankful.” Ty said.

“You will fight.”

Ty looked at the head honcho. “You want us to fight?”

“Who?” Nick asked.

The man gestured to them both.

“No…no way and fuck no.” Nick said.

“What is it Lucky scared I will kick your ass?”

“I am not gonna be their goddamn entertainment.”

Ty looked at Nick and rolled his neck.

Nick swallowed hard and knew that they were gonna have to kick the shit out of each other.

-

The second week passed with them beating each other up. Then they would be dragged separately to be tortured and interrogated again. It all bled into one big haze.

Ty didn’t even remember when the knives had made an appearance in their fights but they had been told to cut and cut deep not little scrapes. They were patched up poorly and Ty was losing all the energy the meagre food and water gave him as fast as he and Nick were losing blood.

It was halfway through the third week Ty almost gave up. No one was coming for them. Maybe they thought they were dead already. Ty’s thoughts turned to his family but also to his team. This would hurt them as much as his parents and brother.

Nick was thinking along the same lines. Except not his parents or his younger sisters. No, he thought of his team, his older sisters. They would miss him, that’s when he dug deep he needed to get back to his sisters and his team.

~*~

23 days since they had been taken Ty woke abruptly as he heard the jangling of keys. “Nick…Nick…wake up.” He said then the door was opened and Ty kicked out with as much energy as he could muster but they just unshackled him and dragged him away.

“Ty!!” Nick bellowed.

“Be right back.” Ty called back, and then he was tossed into a room with 6 men in. There was a huge fuck off table in the centre of the room. Ty’s eyes roamed around as he saw the big knife and a man he hadn’t seen ever and his blood ran cold. This was it. This was where he was going to die. 

Ty struggled, pulling strength and energy from somewhere deep inside himself. He threw cusses at them and kicked out as hard as he could that’s when he was pushed face down into the cold floor. His arms were pulled behind his back and he felt the snap of the cuffs on his wrists. They were too damn tight. He lifted his head and caught the prick who had cuffed him right in the face. 

Now be it fate or clumsiness on the pricks fault but Ty saw the silver key of the cuffs drop just in front of his face. Thinking quickly he managed to flick his tongue out and get it in his mouth and under his tongue as he was yanked up.

A few punches were thrown at his face but Ty didn’t break. Then he was turned and pushed to lay on the table. Cold icy fear passed through him. He tried to shut out where he was. Trying to go to a happy place to block out the impending doom that was coming. What he wasn’t expecting to hear was what left the new guys mouth.

“Bring O’Flaherty in.”

Ty opened his eyes as he felt the burn of the rope across his back and his stance widened he could feel the tiny piece of hope in his mouth as he watched the guy go to get Nick.

-

Nick had heard the struggle Ty was putting up and he knew this was the end. They would kill Ty and then he would be next. He just hoped and prayed it would be quick for them both.

Nick was led into the room and he saw Ty was tied down and his hands cuffed behind his back. ‘Shit.’ He thought to himself as his own shackles were removed and his hands were cuffed in front of him and he was pushed towards the table.

“You will do as I say.”

Nick looked at the new dick that was there. 

“Tell us what we want to know.”

Nick shook his head.

The guy next to him raised his gun and pressed it to Nick’s head. “Let me…how do you Yankee’s say it…re-phase what I just said.”

Nick felt and heard the gun cock.

“Tell us what you know or fuck your friend. If you refuse to fuck him then I will do it for you.”

Nick felt sick and he went to open his mouth. He was ready, ready to spill it all.

“Do it.”

Nick thought he was hearing things at first until he looked down at the table and saw Ty’s lips move.

“Do it Nick. That’s a fucking order.” Ty barked out.

Nick was pushed closer and his hands landed on Ty’s lower back. 

“Kiss me Irish.” Ty said turning his head more.

Nick couldn’t believe Ty had ordered him to do this. Nick pressed his lips to Ty’s. Lips he had longed to kiss so many times but not in a situation like this. That’s when he felt it. Something being passed into his mouth and as he opened his eyes, he looked at Ty who gave a little wink.

Moving back to stand behind him Nick wiped his mouth, discreetly putting the cuff key into his hands and then he dropped his hands down and licked his lips as he looked at the guys around him as he slowly undid Ty’s cuffs. They still needed to get the rope undone. “I can’t fuck him like this.”

“You will fuck him like that.”

“Not with the ropes on him…loosen them…if I try you won’t get anything.” Nick said as he was moved a little and one of the guys cut the ropes after a nod from their boss and that’s when hell came raining down on them all.

Ty pushed up off the table kicking out at the dick, grabbing at the knife he tossed it at the dick across the room and it buried itself deep in his chest.

Nick knocked the other guy across the room, grabbed the gun, and pointed it at them. 

“Do it.” Ty said as he dropped the cuffs to the ground.

-

It took them less than an hour to kill anything in their way. Grabbing whatever guns they could carry and a map Ty had taken from the boss man.

They were weak, wounded, dehydrated and lost. But they were free. They could die free men.

Trawling across the open plains was dangerous. The sun was baking hot and they had no water, dropping to sit back to back. They had almost given up. But Ty pushed at Nick making himself get up and then dragged Nick’s ass up too. They had barely moved a few miles when Nick dropped down on his hands and knees. He was spent he had nothing left. Ty tried to make him move.

“Leave me six.”

“No, not ever. I don’t leave a man behind.” Ty said as he tried to pull Nick and something pulled and he dropped screaming in agony.

“You got us out Ty just like you promised.”

“I meant to get us home Nick. I don’t wanna die out here.”

“Better here than in that hell hole.” Nick said as he closed his eyes.

“Nick…Nick…wake the fuck up.” Ty said as he realised Nick had passed out. Maybe it was better to sleep or pass out. Maybe falling into a dream and never waking up from it would be the best thing. So Ty closed his own eyes after moving closer to his best friend.

~*~

Kelly was sat at one of the tables that overlooked the main gates. He had been here almost every day since Ty and Nick were taken. His concussion hadn’t been as bad as he thought. He looked down at the knife he held in his hands. It was Nick’s it had his initials on. Kelly had cleaned it making sure all the blood was gone.

“Doc.”

Kelly looked up to see Sanchez sat across from him. “Is it that time already?”

“Yeah, I was told to tell you…”

“I know don’t sit here hoping. It’s been…”

“23 days and nine hours.” Owen said as he arrived and stood next to Kelly.

“You’ve been counting too?” 

Owen nodded. “Eli I got this go grab us a couple of beers it’s gonna be a long sit.”

Eli nodded and patted Kels on the back and headed off.

Owen sat there a few moments until he heard a commotion at the gates. 

Kelly grabbed one of the soldiers that were running to the gates. “What’s going on?”

“A transport has picked up two bodies found 12 clicks from where you guys went down.”

Kelly was up and broke into a run before the young soldier’s ass hit the deck. 

Owen was hot on his heels.

-

The gate opened and Kelly and Owen were jumping into the back of it before the order to get off was given and they both ignored it. Kelly took in the bodies of his two best friends. They looked…he couldn’t even think it. His training kicked in, he pressed his fingers to their necks, and it was like a mountain had been lifted off his shoulders. There were heartbeats. Faint and thready but they were alive. “Get them to medical.”

~*~

Owen, Digger and Eli stood, sat and paced outside the medical building. It had been hours since Ty and Nick had been brought back. Kelly had gone in with them. He was their Doc after all.

The three men were leaning against the wooden wall when the door opened and Kelly walked out.

“Doc?” Eli said moving forward.

“They’re alive.”

“Thank god.”

“They are in a bad way though. Really bad.”

“Will they make it?”

Kelly said. “Physically yes. Mentally…I have no idea.”

“We will help them.”

“They will probably get sent home.” Kelly said.

“I know but we will help them while they are here.” Eli replied.

Digger nodded. “We’re brothers in arms and we help our fallen brothers to fix themselves up and get back on their feet.”

Kelly nodded as he looked at his team, his family. “I best get back; I will let you know as soon as they are up to visitors.”

The rest of Force Recon stepped away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zane looked at Nick, Kelly and Ty as they spoke about their time in captivity and when they were rescued. Zane held Ty’s hand tight.

“Made us closer than ever.” Ty said.

“Fucked up what I had been planning to say though.”

“Irish we both know we wouldn’t have worked like that, sure it would have been fun and all that but…look what we have now.” Ty said with a smile as he looked at his two best friends and his husband. They were all dressed in tuxedoes. They had decided not to wear their Dress Uniforms to get married in. That part of their lives was well and truly over. They each had new lives to live.

“Yeah I am glad we didn’t get together.” Nick said as he pulled Kelly in for a kiss.

“Get a room.” Zane said with a wink.

“We can’t leave our wedding an hour after getting married to fuck.” Nick said still kissing Kelly.

“Who said it had to be a bedroom.” Kelly said as he got up off of Nick’s lap and tugged his hand. “Your family can do the speeches first then I will be finished with him.”

“Dirty fuckers.” Zane said.

“Clever bastards you mean.” Ty said sipping his bottle of water.

“Both.” Zane said as he watched Nick and Kelly disappear. “Thanks.”

“For what? Marrying you?”

“No…for telling me.”

Ty smiled. “No more secrets and that was the last one Zane.”

“Good, a new chapter in our lives is starting now Ty.”

“Yeah, one without guns and looking over our shoulder.” Ty said as he looked out at the guests of the double wedding. Digger was sitting with his cousin Emma flirting like they had been for the last few months. Owen was talking with Riley who he had just gotten engaged to. Then his eyes wandered across to someone he never ever thought he would invite to his wedding. Raising his glass of water, he gave a small nod.

Liam Bell raised his glass of champagne and nodded back. A truce had been called between Sidewinder and Bell ever since he had helped them take down the Vega Cartel once and for all. Saving Zane’s life, coming clean about what he had been doing all these years - tailing Garrett from afar, ever since Grady had become his partner. 

Ty turned and looked at their families at the top table. “I am sorry your mom didn’t come.”

“I’m not.”

“Really?”

“She made her choice Ty, as did my dad.”

“I know but even though I thought she would have shown up.”

“Guess she cut us all off since the divorce.”

Ty took his new husbands hand. “Fuck the speeches. Let’s find a closet. It’s high time I made you paint the fucking door.”

“My Stetson is in our room.” Zane smirked as he and Ty stood up.

“You tell me that now….move it Garrett.” Ty said and they almost got to sneaking away when Livi came up to them with a little bundle. “I think this little guy is missing his daddies.”

Ty stopped and looked down at their son. The one thing in the world that would stop him from fucking his husband. “Is he ok?”

“Grizzly.” Livi said.

“Gets that from him.” Zane said as he took Zach from Livi. 

“Does not, he is probably due a feed.” Ty said as he headed across the room with Zane to get a bottle to feed their son.

Mara sat and watched Ty and Zane. She smiled. Her boys were safe and happy. Everything was good and it was going to stay that way…well for now I mean come on. Its Ty, Zane, Nick, and Kelly. It won’t stay good but life wouldn’t be worth living if it were that simple.

The End.


End file.
